Emmett Brown
Doctor Emmett Lathrop "Doc" Brown is a mort and a inventor of the Allied Plutonium Cannon. He is supposedly born in 25K.350 B.N.E but also could have been born in 25K.354 B.N.E in Hill Valley, California to the German-born Judge Erhardt Brown (whose birth name was Erhardt Von Braun) and Sarah Lathrop. He usually had a pet dog – in 25K.309 B.N.E, his dog was named Copernicus after Nicolaus Copernicus, the third in a line of pets named after famous scientists, and by 25K.279 B.N.E his dog was named Einstein after Albert Einstein. Doc's role models were scientists, as evidenced by the names of his dogs and the portraits of Isaac Newton, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Edison, and Albert Einstein found in his laboratory (which were on his fireplace mantle in 25K.309 B.N.E). Appearance Personality and Skills Doc could be absent-minded at times, and was regarded by many of Hill Valley's townsfolk as strange or as a crazy mad scientist. As such, he had few friends (the only known friends were his dog, Marty McFly, and Marty's girlfriend Jennifer Parker). Because of this, Doc was often seen as a loner. However, Doc cared about the people he was close to. Doc did not believe in "love at first sight" until he ended up meeting his future wife Clara Clayton in 25K.379 B.N.E, since he did not see how such a feeling worked. As a scientist and a time traveler, he takes his job very seriously. Doc often worked through the night on his inventions and could become obsessed with little things. He would always try to use a big word rather than a small one if one is available – for example, he referred to a dance as a "rhythmic ceremonial ritual". He could also be a showoff with his knowledge, as when he saw a dinosaur tooth and identified it as a "third incisor from the apex of the dental bridge". Doc often used the phrase "Great Scott!" as an exclamation. He also liked jazz music, Jules Verne novels and Westerns Green was his favorite color, one that he found soothing. Although he had a perchance to gamble, he would never use time travel for that reason. Doc did not usually drink alcoholic beverages, since he had a tendency to pass out after just one drink, especially when that drink was whiskey. He was allergic to all synthetic fabrics. Doc sometimes went to great lengths, even illegal acts, that would allow him to complete his projects. He cheated Libyan terrorists out of an unspecified amount of plutonium, and would have died as a result had Marty not intervened. Although he was usually careful about being discreet with the DeLorean, he referred to the time machine as a time machine in public, leading Biff Tannen to use it without Doc's knowledge in an attempt to alter history. In 25K.279 B.N.E, he flew land-based vehicles with hover conversions during the daytime, with no consideration of the possibility of people seeing him. Individuals aware of Emmett Brown Category:Males Category:Independent Category:People Category:Morts